Insomnia
by Handwritten
Summary: Roxas, due to stress, has a light case of insomnia. Namine decides to stay overnight and "help" him get to sleep - a Namixas oneshot. Rated 'T' for minor sensuality.


A  
Roxas/Namine  
Oneshot

**NOTE: This one is a /bit/ heavier then my usual material.  
(Not much, but I want you to be prepared.)**

_Insomnia - an inability to sleep; chronic sleeplessness_

_

* * *

_

**Namine POV**

"Insomnia...?" I asked, surprised. Roxas never seemed to have _any _trouble sleeping. The boy was always falling asleep halfway through parties - resulting in the two of us leaving pretty early most of the time. I wasn't that eager to drag him around half-conscious. So the fact that he was telling me he had been having near-sleepless nights was hard to believe.

Roxas, not noticing my skeptic silence, nodded grimly. "My mom took... well, dragged, me to the doctor's yesterday. Just a light case. From stress." He groaned, patting his blond hair absentmindedly. I _had_ noticed the darker circles under his eyes, but I figured that it was because we just had finals. I rubbed his back, my fingers dipping between the muscles of his shoulders.

"How'd she find out in the first place?" I prodded; Roxas shifting as I massaged gently.

"Uh...well, two nights ago. It was around three in the morning, and I wasn't tired. So I decided to study for the history test I had the next day. I ended up acing it - that was her first clue. She asked me about it when I got home, and so I told her."

I thought for a moment. Roxas had never hesitated before offering to help me study or prepare for a test. _Maybe I can repay him this way..._

"In return for helping me study...why don't I go over to your house tonight? I'll help you get to sleep." I said cheerfully, looking up at him for approval.

He blinked, ocean eyes almost melting into blue-green as he spoke. "I don't know if that would work, Namine. I mean, if you were there, wouldn't it be _harder _for me to get to sleep?"

"Hm?...What do you mean?"

Roxas shook his head. "...Never mind. We may as well give it a shot."

* * *

"Hi Roxas!" I cheered when he opened the front door. I had a sleeping bag tucked under one arm, and I adjusted the strap of my shoulder bag which was hanging against my other side. My parents were having company over this evening, so they were fine with me going to someone's house for the night. I was lucky they were busy setting up when I asked; they trusted me enough to not have to ask who's house.

My mom would probably be fine with it - I mean, she had known Roxas since he was three, after all. But my father was a bit harder to convince, ever since the time he saw is 'canoodling' at the beach (apparently kissing in your bathing suit is a lot worse then when you're fully clothed).

I looked up at Roxas as he leaned against the doorway, greeting me with that soft smile of his. "Hi Namine." His voice was a boyish murmur; taking the sleeping bag from my hand before giving me a slow, lingering, kiss. Roxas held out his hand, and I smiled brightly, taking it. We small-talked up the stairs, and dropped off my stuff in his room.

"So...I suppose, you should start by drinking something warm."

"Milk?" He asked, setting the sleeping bag in the corner. I nodded, and let him kiss me once more before we trooped back downstairs. His kitchen was smaller then the one at my own house, though the many photos covering the walls and fridge made it interesting every time I ventured in. As Roxas was pouring his drink, I read a large note stuck to the fridge. It was signed 'Mom', and I asked him about it without turning.

"Ah. My mom's visiting my aunt - though she'll be back later."

"Okay." I muttered, further examining the numerous photos held up with small black magnets. There was a recent school photo of Roxas (I thought his hair looked perfectly tousled in a '_I-don't-care_' way, but he claimed he had just raced to the photo room with Sora.), a group shot of his soccer team, and then there were a few pictures of him when he was younger...

"Oh! Roxas! You're so small!" It was a photo of a mini-Roxas, his hair spiky even then, with his blue eyes tearing slightly as he held his mother's hand in a death grip. His mom was smiling prettily, her hair longer then it was now. It was situated in front of this same house, and my grin grew wider when I came across the blue and red lunchbox clasped in his other hand.

"Yeah, that's my first day of kindergarten." Roxas replied, pressing some buttons on the microwave and coming up behind me, stuffing his hands in his pockets, leaning around me to see.

"You look...scared." I giggled slightly, holding it up closer so he could see. He squinted, then his signature smile spread across his face.

"Be quiet, you." He laughed, and plucked the photo out of my fingers. He held it far over his head, and I spun around before jumping to reach it. I just managed to snag one end, and was finally able to pull it from his grasp. Roxas's hands were resting on my hips, and we both paused when our eyes met. I didn't resist when Roxas pulled me up to his lips. Our breathing hitched, the picture long forgotten on the floor, as he guided me backwards so my back was pressed against the fridge. Our lips were soft and responsive as they fought against each other, and I gently rubbed my leg against the inside of his own. I giggled when Roxas's lips moved to tickle against my earlobe. I sighed deeply when they kissed down my jawline, moving back up to my lips and just brushing them gently.

The microwave beeped, scaring us apart. His smile was sheepish, and Roxas turned to take his milk out. I sighed and fixed my hopelessly messed up hair, catching my breath. Roxas sipped at his milk, watching me over the rim of the cup. Roxas knew that made me blush - and sure enough, the telltale red was quickly spreading across my cheeks as his eyes didn't waver.

"Stop that." I said teasingly. "I'm gonna go get into my pajamas." I dashed up the stairs, grabbed my bag from his room. _He must have cleaned it._ The last time I had seen his room, it was...well, pretty much a disaster area. But now everything was put away - I mean, I could actually see what color the carpet was! I examined my reflection once I was in the bathroom. Both of my cheeks were still stained red, and I let cool water run onto my wrists to calm my heart. I waited until my breathing slowed, then turned to my bag. I had packed my cutest sleep-shorts (they are called 'shorts' for a reason), and a tank top. I could hear Roxas moving around in his room by this time, so decided to quickly brush my teeth.

When my mouth was full of foam, I considered where I would sleep. Would it be childish to actually sleep in my _sleeping bag _whilst staying over at my boyfriends' house? I spat into the sink, rinsing it down as I thought. _I should have asked Kairi when I spoke to her earlier..._

Not coming up with any suitable answer, I sighed and packed up my stuff. When I returned to his room, Roxas was just slipping his shirt on. I stuttered to a stop, but averting my gaze, I tried to 'casually' put my stuff away. I'm pretty sure he noticed though, because when he passed by me to brush his own teeth, he lightly bumped my shoulder with his own.

"What are _you_ looking at?" He grinned, reaching up to 'stretch'; his shirt exposed the very bottom of his defined stomach muscles. I glared at him, and turned back to my pack so I could stuff my clothes away.

"Cocky idiot."

* * *

Only a few minutes later, Roxas loped back into the room, looking as energetic as ever. With a jump, he propelled himself onto his bed, rolling so he could see me.

"I'm not tired." He whined, wriggling so his head was on the pillow. Ignoring him for the moment, I browsed his bookshelf, and picked out a random book. Going to sit beside him on the bed, I flipped through the pages, moving my legs out in front of me. I tapped my heel twice against the floor, then stilled as Roxas wrapped one arm around my waist; peering around my side.

"Hey..."

"Hm?" I hummed, skimming through the first few pages. It looked dramatic.

"...Those are very nice shorts. I like them on you."

I turned to him, and his was smiling up at me through the strands of dark blond hair falling into his eyes. I opened my mouth to chide him about being such a _boy_, when his hand grabbed my own, and set it against his clothed chest.

"Feel my heart? You're doing that." He muttered. It pounded beneath my hand, and I flushed happily at his words. There was silence between us, and I contemplated something before moving toward him.

"Don't be nervous." I breathed, and Roxas closed the space between our lips. The book in my limp hand fell to the ground, and Roxas sighed in contentment, pulling me closer as we lay back against the soft sheets. Our limbs mingled, arms and legs tangling erotically while our lips were caught up in soft, warm kisses. I shyly ran my hand down along his taught side, before moving back up, under his shirt. His small but defined muscles were smooth under my fingers, and they jumped as my fingernails scratched lightly against them.

Roxas growled at the back of his throat, and rolled us over. I was caught under his body, and our kisses became more heated, the sound of our breathing the only thing I could hear.

When our oxygen became short, his mouth moved from my lips, hastily sliding down the side of my neck where he gently nipped and sucked on my tender skin. I was biting my lip myself, letting my fingers trace along his hairline. I tugged a bit on the dark blond strands when his tongue traced a dip in my throat, and Roxas moaned again, pressing himself against my thigh. My hair was spread out on the pillow; and Roxas was moving back to my lips, when suddenly his fingers slowly stroked up against my breast through the thin material of my shirt.

I had never felt so aroused around him, and my long legs wrapped around his waist, bringing him closer. Taking that as a sign to continue, Roxas touched me again, gently flicking his finger across my nipple. I gasped, moving my hand so I could gently rub his sensitive spot behind his ear. His thumb and forefinger were gently teasing me, and I was moaning quietly, even though his delicious lips were muffling them against my mouth. Roxas was just moving his other hand casually up my side when his when the phone on his desk rang.

Roxas shook his head, swearing under his breath. "I may as well get it," He muttered. "It might be my mom." With another sigh, he moved towards the phone, pulling me up with him as he reached over and plucked the loud interrupter from it's stand.

"Hello?" He paused. "...Oh, hey Sora."

Roxas held me against his side as he spoke into the phone. I leaned against his side; and he shrugged down at me, pressing the phone between his shoulder and ear. After a moments' listening, his fingers began lightly flitting across the exposed skin of my thigh. I shivered as his smooth hands stroked the inside of my leg, though he didn't even seem to be aware that he was doing it.

With a devious smile, I gently kissed his neck from my spot beside him. My hand continued to stroke his jawline, and he closed his eyes as he listened to Sora, who was still talking excitedly on the line. His breath was practically labored as my fingers drifted all over his torso, but he nodded into the phone once more. One of my hands slowly twisted into his hair; and I turned his face to me slowly. He was holding the phone loosely in his fingers, a few inches away from his ear. My teeth gently bit his bottom lip; I tipped his chin back, and my tongue traced the muscle down to his collar bone. I could tell he liked it, since his eyebrow twitched as I continued. I casually moved my tongue against his earlobe, and he hardly muttered a goodbye before he hastily hung up on the poor boy.

His fingers spiked up the side of his hair as he mussed it with his hand. "That wasn't very nice. Torturing me like that when I was on the phone." Roxas said breathlessly, pulling me tighter against him and kissing me fiercely. After a few moments, we pulled away, and I moved backwards so I could take a breather on his bed. He leaned back in his chair, opening his eyes. I only grinned in return and pulled back the covers.

"Well, I wanted to make you tired. Did finishing that conversation take any energy out of you?"

Roxas gaped at me. "Of _course _it took a lot of energy! Talking to Sora, with you doing that? It was pure hell." He sighed. "Hell - right smack in the middle of heaven. Next time, wait until I've hung up, so I can enjoy it..." He paused, eyes glazing over slightly as he spoke. "Better yet, I won't bother answering it next time at all."

I laughed, and patted the space beside me. "I'm tired too...we should sleep."

He nodded, and slid under the blankets. Roxas gave a yawn and pulled me close against his chest. I felt warm and cozy laying beside him, and Roxas drew the blanket higher up over our bodies. His hand was casually tucked around me, and I breathed in the sweet and salty scent of Roxas.

He chuckled sleepily, and I couldn't help but smile. "I haven't been this tired in a while." Roxas kissed me again, his cheek bumping clumsily against mine. "I think you may have to stay over tomorrow night as well - to make sure I get to sleep again."

I snuggled against his chest, one hand drifting to rest against his neck. "I'd love to."

Before Roxas switched off the lamp, I glanced at my sleeping bag, still tucked away in it's little cover. With a smile, I turned back to him, and we both fell into a blissful slumber.

* * *

I know, not that 'sensual' compared to some, but I know my Namixas oneshots are usually more...uh, child friendly. Just wanted to let people know.


End file.
